


Birthday showers - Happy birthday, Remus Lupin

by hogwartshoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartshoney/pseuds/hogwartshoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Remus Lupin's birthday<br/>Lots of pr0n, very little plot.<br/>Warnings: well, m/m, anal, penetration. Rather vanilla really, apart from the NC-17 thing. Oh, and run-on sentences due to incoherence ;o)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Birthday showers - Happy birthday, Remus Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Remus Lupin's birthday  
> Lots of pr0n, very little plot.  
> Warnings: well, m/m, anal, penetration. Rather vanilla really, apart from the NC-17 thing. Oh, and run-on sentences due to incoherence ;o)

Remus felt the blunt tip of Severus' cock as it pressed against him for entrance, and a growl escaped from he knew not where, somewhere deep inside him, inside his chest, inside his very cells. Steam swirled around their bodies as he pushed back against the intrusion, welcoming it, wanting it, his body quivering with the force of his _need._

_"Yes, animal. Yesssssssssss, animal!"_

Severus' words echoed his own thoughts. Whether it was an insult or not he didn't know, but he didn't even care as the sweet slide of hot flesh past his tight muscle took away all vestiges of thought, and as Severus pulled him back flush against his chest they were both semi-upright on the floor of the large shower, the skin of his chest heated further under the cascade of water.

The combination of Severus moving inside him and the water pounding against his cock brought him to the edge of orgasm with incredible speed, and as he felt the tightening in the base of his spine and the bright pain of Severus' teeth on the back of his neck he came, furiously and powerfully, teeth clenched, his breath escaping in a series of short, sharp hisses... "Hhh... hhh... hhhh."

Remus didn’t even know what he tried to articulate, but it was certainly nothing beginning with the letter 'h', in fact, he wasn't even sure it _was_ a word. His body shook with the effort of staying conscious as he emptied himself, hearing as well as feeling Severus' shudders as he pumped his own release into Remus, and then the thin lips were everywhere, hot, wanton, languid open-mouthed kisses with tongue and teeth, on his neck, his jaw, his ear, his mouth. He could feel the wetness of Severus' prick as it slid out of him, and he arched his back as he relinquished his body to the onslaught.

Severus was everywhere, almost manic in his quest for flesh.  Slowly, Remus turned around until he straddled his hips, wriggling down so that he could feel Severus' prick, despite its flaccid state, a move that elicited a moan from thin, pursed lips. Remus canted his hips from right to left while keeping the pressure down, down against Severus' groin as he kissed and kissed him, sucking his lips and his tongue, running his own tongue deep inside the hot mouth, biting tongue and lips and chin. Severus' hands roamed over the scarred torso – the only thing within his grasp – along Remus' back, gripping and urging him closer, harder, _down!_

Remus could feel Severus' interest growing again, and he moaned softly as the cock swelled beneath him. Excitement and pure lust tingled along his spine and he shifted closer, aligning himself and lowering onto Severus' erection, moaning as he felt it stretching and filling him. He intensified his rocking, his grinding, and his kissing, pausing only for breath and to hear Severus' deliciously vulgar swearing. The water beat against his back, droplets scattering around them like shattering glass, drumming a frantic cadence that reverberated through his lungs and down his spine. Somehow it urged him on, and he increased his movements, reveling in Severus' ragged breathing and low grunts. His own cock was once more impossibly hard and he snapped his hips, alternately rotating and grinding them as Severus arched up into him.

For one impossible moment they hovered on the edge of orgasm, the sensations swirling in infinite pleasure. Their eyes met, the sheer need and want in Severus' expression echoing Remus' own emotions, and Remus cried out as he tipped over the edge, falling, falling, riding the pleasure, submitting to it and letting it take him away.

Several minutes later, lying still-damp in their bed, Remus exhaled a long sigh of utter contentment as he entwined his legs with Severus' and smoothed the sparse dark hairs on the pale chest.

"That was…" But Remus had no words for what that was.

Severus grunted but made no attempt to move away from Remus' attentions. "One should always have a bath on one's birthday, Lupin."

"Technically, I believe that was a shower, Severus."

"Well, we shall have to ensure that you have your bath later."

Remus smiled. _Happy birthday to me, indeed!_ __


End file.
